Party Like, Like It's 2012
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia didn't ask for this type of hangover...
1. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Right this idea literally came as a prompt from Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj – 2012 (It Ain't The End) song._

_This is all meant for a bit of fun, was going to get really heavily into the angst but then I thought... well we'll see eh?_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

You always knew when you'd had too much to drink when you woke up in the morning and had no recollection of the night before. You always knew you were in for a day of absolute hell after drinking when your headache meant the room spun on its axis around you. You always knew you'd drunk way too much than usual when you woke up in a bed with a naked being next to you.

Penelope found that out as she opened her eyes and her attention caught on that she wasn't in her room, in her apartment, and she certainly knew something had gone drastically wrong when she looked down at the arm hugging her and recognised the colour and shape immediately.

Her eyes widened and she tried her hardest to shift out of the bed. To get from the comfort of the mattress to the harsh flat flooring. It failed. The arm pulled her closer and she felt his body hit hers and something poked her and she yelped out and jumped from the bed knowing that she'd just been hit with morning wood.

Now she stood completely naked as she looked down at an equally naked and equally disorientated Derek.

Penelope snatched her dress up from the floor to hide herself under it and felt herself begin to shake on the foundations that their friendship changed big time the night before

"Baby Girl?" Derek asked, his voice completely husky with sleep, sore with over drinking. It was as the two words slipped from his mouth that he jumped up and looked at her startled. "What the hell..."

"I don't know." She replied instantly, her voice shaking. "I really, really don't know." She said and looked at him; she looked down a little too far. "Whoa boy, you sure as hell pack some, Handsome!" She exclaimed taken back by the sheer architecture that Derek hid under his pants daily.

"Oh shit!" He said and ducked down and pulled on his underwear, Penelope proceeded to copy, to get some dignity back.

It was she slipped her knickers on and looked up that the light caught something that grabbed her attention. "Derek..." She trailed off, her eyes stuck on his hand.

"What?" He asked as he ran his hands over his head, ignoring what had blatantly happened that night, trying to find the remembrance of what had fuelled their night's activities.

"You got married last night, Sugar." She pointed out and he looked at his hand and saw the gold band. "Lucky woman."

Derek looked up at her as she smoothed her dress down, completely covering herself up, the embarrassment moment loosening as dignity got restored. "Urgh, Baby Girl?"

"Hmmm?" She asked looked up.

"Your hand." He said and she looked at her hand to see a diamond ring sitting perched on her delicate finger.

"Oh my God." She said as she began to feel uneasy, she began to sway and Derek reacted and pulled her to the bed as her legs gave way. "I don't remember a thing." She worried aloud.

"Makes two of us." Derek agreed with her. "C'mon, we need to get some paper and work out what the hell we got up to."

"If we can remember that is." Penelope muttered somewhat choked at this turn of events. "We could've just been joking about, you know, having a laugh."

"Let's hope so." Derek spoke lowly as he stood up and went to the door. "I'll get some aspirin ready and coffee on."

Penelope sat hurt at the sentence Derek had just said. "Okay." She said and sensed him leave, she got up and went in search of his bathroom and stood looking at herself.

She looked a complete mess, her hair was all over the place, the worst bed hair, her makeup was nearly all rubbed off and no doubt on one of Derek's pillow and her lips looked sore. She leant in and looked at her exhausted face and ran her fingers around her lips, they felt like she'd been attacked by kiss after kiss after kiss.

It made her feel uneasy and her heart began to race, if this was what it meant that she had married the man she had dreamt about marrying, but his attitude and lack of want showed her that he didn't feel the same and this was going to be a huge mistake.

"Penelope!" She heard her name. "I think you need to get down here! NOW!"

She didn't waste time, she listened and obeyed and went downstairs quietly and almost submissively. "What?"

"Seems we did a lot of forward planning." He said as he looked at a wall in the dining room.

Penelope furrowed her brow deeply and went to stand next to him and she looked at the writing on the wall. "What the hell is that?"

"To me it looks like our _Party Like It's 2012_ bucket list." Derek told her as he read the title that sat in huge letters at the highest bit of the wall. "We seriously need to work out what the hell went down last night."

Penelope was still reading the wall, each point affecting her, plucking her heart strings and she couldn't gather hope at the prospect of each new wish that was written. Derek's voice told her he didn't want the list to be done; he didn't really want it to be finished.

She guessed this was what heart break felt like. She wouldn't hold on with false hope, she was going to straighten this out and try to walk away as intact as it'd allow her.

"Where's some paper then?"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_I'm gonna ask a ridiculous question... who wants a HEA? =P_

_Who wants more as well?_


	2. What Did We Do?

**iDisclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites already! =) _

_Hope you continue to like!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"This just keeps on getting fucking better!" Penelope heard no more than two seconds later from the kitchen and then she heard a smash of glass.

She went in warily, her head pounding some, her body aching from the last bout of alcohol as it filtered her system and prepared to heighten her hangover. She watched as he stood with his hands either side of the sink, his posture on guard, his head dipped.

"What's happened now?"

"Well..." He turned around and Penelope could tell immediately that he was peeved at something. "We're married and, to top it all, we sold your apartment."

"We did what?" Penelope asked as her emotions began to run rapid in her and the tears began to build.

"We'll get sorted and you'll have your place and I mean we can get an annulment, it'll be fine, Baby."

"We can't get an annulment if we had sex, Handsome, and neither of us can remember." She told him in despair, now the heartbreak set in, he really didn't want this life with her. She left him as the tears finally broke free and went in search of her bag.

Derek watched Penelope grab her bag and pull out her cell. He watched her look through it and put it to her ear and turn away and go towards the window.

Penelope was making this one step easier. "Hi, I'd like a room." She paused, "Yeah, I'll hold."

"Penelope what the hell do you think you are you doing?"

She looked at him with darkened expression. "Sorting what I can. I'm finding somewhere to live just in case my apartments taken." She told him and leant on the windowsill. "Yeah, I'm still here... Erm, I'm sure, how much is it a night?" She paused and winced slightly. "Yeah that's fine, thank you." She put the phone down and then looked for another number.

Derek watched helplessly from the door, he'd married the one girl he wanted to, but she didn't seem to want to share the life with him. She'd near enough jumped out of bed that morning with repulsion when he'd pulled her closer. She became withdrawn when the realisations began to hit home and here she was planning her escape.

Now he knew she didn't love him so he went into the kitchen and made the coffee completely. He needed to get rid of his hangover before he could mend his heart in anyway.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The pair stood and looked up at the wall.

"Did we really choose to do that?" Penelope asked in some amusement, her hangover disappearing rapidly thankfully.

"I don't think I've ever felt this hung over, Baby Girl." Derek muttered as he looked away from the wall, the choices were only making his mood intensify and he was done looking.

There bestowed on the wall was Penelope and Derek's bucket list, their things to do before the world ended in 2012 like prophets had protested.

_**Party Like It's 2012**_

_Get married to love of our lives. __**– DONE!**_

_Move in together. __**–DONE!**_

_Get Clooney a friend. _

_Make a baby. _

_Make a perfect home. _

_Kiss in the middle of a thunderstorm. _

_Find The Best Karma Sutra Positions._

_Go skinny dipping in broad daylight._

_Bungee jump. _

_Play the game bogies with a twist. _

_Play house in IKEA._

_Sleep under the stars in my man/woman's arms._

_Make love at work._

_Go to cities of love, all first class._

_Have a pillow fight outside in the rain._

_Learn to hack._

_Learn self defence._

_Say 'I Love You' daily and mean it._

_Fall deeper in love._

_Continue to be awesomely loved up until the end of the world._

Penelope loved some of the ideas, she smiled and warmed at the thought of some of them, but her heart sank into her stomach as she read others. They were two down out of the whole, entire twenty and yet it was already coming to an end.

"Can you believe we actually believe that the worlds going to end?" Penelope asked as she turned her back to the wall and went over to Derek's side as he struggled to write down stuff. "We were doing shots with one another, and then we went dancing, you and JJ and me and Reid and then us two." She said as she took as seat. "Then you pulled some girl called Loraine, Loretta, Laurie... no it was Loraine, then you dropped her and went dancing with me."

Derek scribbled it down. "Kevin turned up." He looked at Penelope groaned at the name. "I hit him and he left, you went straight for neat vodka."

"You told the team you were taking me home before I got too wasted." She continued to fill in the gaps. "Then we ended up at another bar closer to mine and it was after about another seven shots that my memory begins to phase out."

"Yours and mine both, Sweetness." Derek said as he rubbed his temples in vain.

"We're gonna have to go searching, Hot Stuff, and then look for legal help." Penelope said gently, and Derek looked at he heard her tone, there was something in her tone that she didn't want to do, and he was sure it wasn't about fixing the pieces together.

"I'm thinking Hotch." Derek said point blank and Penelope looked at him with complete agreement. "He's gonna know what to do, and he'll give it to us how he knows we can deal with it. He won't be some head hot lawyer about it."

"I guess we better get the ball rolling," Penelope spoke and stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Derek watched Penelope confused, she was still near tears or well in tears, he'd seen the tear as it dragged down her cheek. He ran his hands across his head and then looked at the wall in front of him.

Him and Penelope must've been driven last night because there was writing that was his and writing that was hers. There was love hearts and stars and swirls and drawings and the odd nickname scattered around for decoration.

They'd had fun putting that list together.

Derek shook his head as he saw a flash of an image, it was Penelope looking at him, licking her lips, her eyes glistening at him and he's heart gained power, and he stood up. He went towards the stairs to get Penelope, but she was coming downstairs.

"I need to freshen up, I'm gonna catch a cab to my," she paused, "old apartment and see if my stuffs there because it obviously not here and I need to change and have a shower."

"I'll take you."

"You're not fit state to, you're still hung over, its fine, a, a cab's fine." Penelope said and bolted to the door, Derek following her straight away and following her out into the open, the sunlight hitting them both strongly.

Penelope stalled then, her mouth parting in a gasp, and Derek looked and saw it immediately. Boxes were on his drive, loads of them and Penelope dropped her things and went to them and opened one.

Inside were things from her living room, her super 8, her pictures and she felt her breath hitch some. She turned to Derek.

"I'll get it moved, just, when..." She didn't know how to answer him, how to explain what she was going to do. Penelope felt like she was losing the most here. Her life, her entire material worth was in boxes on Derek's drive, she had no home anymore, she was married and she had the hangover from hell and she wanted to do was run and couldn't.

"Come back inside, we'll look for clothes and you can have a shower here."

"I need to go, Derek, I need some space, I'm so messed up right now." Penelope told him straight, she looked at him and saw the understanding. "We're both stuck in a rut; Handsome, a big stupid one and I can't function right now, because I don't know what the hell to do to lessen it from my side."

He could see her breaking and his heart broke at the sight of the pain she was feeling over this, it was completely different to feeling it got off of her first things.

"I've never made a list like that in my life and stuff on there are things I've wanted for, for too long." She watched him take a step closer and involuntarily shivered in the sunlight. "You don't realise how many of them are things I'd love to do with you."

Derek felt like his heart was in his throat then. He went to speak but a cab pulled up and Penelope darted from box to box, finding one with clothes.

"Don't go." He tried, but she proceeded to look, he was losing this, he needed to tell her the truth, but she was making a go. "Please."

"I need out, we need to get freshened up and then sort out what's going to happen next."

"Penelope, Baby Girl." He tried as the cab driver walked towards them. "We need to talk this through."

Penelope looked at him wide eyed and she bolted.

He watched her with the boxes she had as they put into the cab and then disappeared.

He knew she wasn't running because she didn't want to realise the situation, she was terrified of something.

She was fearing what was ultimately hers.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: For those that don't know: **_The game bogies, is literally where two people sit in say a park or somewhere populated and yell 'bogies' getting louder and louder each time._

_Hope you liked the bucket list!_

_Want more?_


	3. Finding Our Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Thanks for the reviews as always =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stood in his drive, he ran a hand over his head angrily, he was not prepared to have Penelope walk away from him. Not now, not when he had just made the realisation, after watching her disappearing form that he was in love with her and he would have never have married her if he was doubting, in anyway, that it was what he really wanted.

Even if he had been literally paralytic.

He knew that he wouldn't make a drunken mistake, not where Penelope was concerned and now he was more than sure that whatever went down between them was just purely them reacting on what had been bubbling and fizzing between them for years.

He looked around, something pretty strong and completely driven occurred last night, and they did more than they knew in just a couple of hours.

Derek put his hands to his head as he tried to process what actually happened and had to shake his head. He could practically see Penelope in front of him, naked, pure, ready, as he kissed the valley of her breasts and told her that he loved her.

Now he stood frozen. He was more than a little in love with Penelope.

He heard his dog, Clooney, come running out and felt him lick his hand. "Gonna help me with this boy?" The dog barked and Derek laughed. "I didn't think so." He then went over to the closest box and picked it up. "Let's move that woman in."

He worked the hangover out of his system, or so he made himself believe, he was not prepared to have Penelope sleep alone in a motel believing that a night they had no recollection of was the spelling for mistake.

He was going to show her just how close to his heart he held her, and just how much he wanted her, even if she didn't want him.

He knew one this for sure the moment he took the last box in and her clothes fell through the bottom, spilling not just normal clothes but lacy lingerie everywhere that if they had had sex then they couldn't just get an annulment and that meant he had time to love her right.

He shook his head to dislodge the scream of his name. He was pretty sure that he and Penelope made love more than once in their drunken state.

All he wanted was to remember how it completely felt.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the motel, it was grotty, it was dank and it was anything but luxury like the welcome sign said.

She felt her heavy heart beating in her chest and she knew that even if this fell through, like it was doomed to, she'd still survive after it. Survive and be able to tell the tale.

Loving Derek Morgan couldn't be that killer. Could it?

Brief and yet almost homicidal.

She looked down at the golden band on her finger and her heart fluttered. She'd actually made a dream come true the night before, she'd married him, but had no idea how, or where. Heck, she had no idea if their marriage was actually valid or a complete and utter shambles.

Taking a deep breath Penelope was going to tell Derek once and for all that it was him she wanted, needed, lusted for all this time. No one else. She was going to tell him and be done hiding, she shouldn't have to hide anymore, she'd run from him after all because her heart was going to explode at the confusion she was in.

He acted as though he didn't want to be married to her and that caused the seed of the doubt, that cast the venomous snake of self distrust. She'd felt his annoyance at not remembering and she saw the look of regret of not knowing if he'd made love to her.

She pulled her thin cardigan around her tighter, almost in a self conscious manner and sucked in a shaky breath to stop the tears, but even she wasn't strong enough to hold them back. She didn't want him to remember what she was like in bed, she didn't want him to completely regret ever having sex with someone like her, she didn't want him to look at her and know what she looked like under the disguise of clothes.

It was a massive fault in her nature, she was confident when she was hidden under the mask of colour and patterns, without them she was vulnerable and more self aware of her every imperfection.

However, even as that thought hit her, she stood up automatically and grabbed her purse and then her makeup.

She'd done the deed, she'd done something that transcended beyond either her and Derek's normal friendship barriers, they'd done something that was a long time coming and she was going to end it.

She need him to know she was in love with him and had been for years. He needed to know and if it came down to it and she got told that it wasn't reciprocated then she'd walk away without a hidden doubt.

She deserved this and boy was she going to get it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched the light drizzle that had begun pick up in momentum, the small water drops becoming large splatters on the window of the cab she was in and she watched the sky above flash with the impending storm.

She didn't want to know if that was an omen, so she watched the new look of the roads wash in and she sighed.

She was really doing this, her big dark Penelope kept secret was about to be release into the anarchy that was her life at that moment.

She watched as Derek's house came into view, she saw all the lights on, he hadn't made any attempt to find her and she guessed that was expected with his behaviour earlier, she shook her head, she was letting herself hold reservations on what was about to happen. It was futile to try and stop herself now. She could either let it go by telling the truth or let it cripple her by hiding the truth.

She knew she couldn't live with the latter so she prepared to pay the cab driver, sucking in a breath she looked out of the window at the house and then handed the cash over.

"Thanks."

"Any day, you better get in it's looking like a right storm is coming in." He advised her and she nodded wordlessly and then opened the door.

It wasn't until she took a step closer, and the cab drove off that she realised Derek's door was open and she froze to the spot.

She then saw Derek run out and down the stairs, his head down as he went for her last box of stuff. She shivered at the harsh hitting of the freezing rain, but stood nonetheless in its shower.

Derek went to get the box and then stopped; he felt eyes on him and looked up and directly at Penelope. He straightened up and then forgot about the box.

"Baby Girl?" He called out, as though she wasn't real.

Penelope forgot everything then, all she saw was the epitome of her desire and she went to get him.

Derek saw her coming towards him, a fire burning in her expression that was clearly visible through the onslaught of the unpredicted rain. He started towards her and the moment he could he grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her with every ounce of emitting energy.

He snagged the moment that Penelope had instigated.

They stood in the rain and in the flashes of lightening, and in the low rumbles of thunder.

Even the elements weren't going to stop them.

Pulling apart Derek kept his hands either side of her face and kept her eyes looking at him, "You came back."

"I was bound to." She told him coolly, "half my stuffs here." She teased with a grin.

She watched his expression slip, the sadness and hurt filling his eyes.

"Plus my heart's been left here too." She added truthfully.

Derek's eyes brightened then, "oh yeah, whereabouts? Maybe I can help find it."

Penelope smiled up at him, he watched her beauty in the rain, she could never look ugly.

"I've got it right here in front of me." She told him truthfully, she went to carry on, to tell him that if he was still querying the marriage or even the idea of them then she was okay.

"Glad you found it," He leant in towards her, their breath mingling. "Thank you for bringing mine back, _Mrs Morgan_." He told her softly, yet with so much power and conviction she took a double look. "I love you."

"I know." Penelope told him and went in for another kiss.

This one less greedy, less like it was trying to happen before time ran out, it was slow, and tantalising, and every bit as sensual as it was meant to be.

The kiss lasted longer as well. Neither wanted to break away from the other, neither wanted this moment to end.

Yet it had to, especially as the weather worsened. Anything they started could be finished inside and would be finished inside.

They lingered looking at one another.

"I think that's bucket list number six for us to cross off now, Sugar." Penelope remembered lightly and casually as they stood in the rain.

"Kiss in the middle of a thunderstorm." Derek whispered back as he remembered it and kissed her again, his hands running back into her hair to keep the kiss steady and deepening.

He wasn't about to let this number on the list end soon.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_I think that's our Happily Ever After beginning eh? =P_


	4. Taking What's Given

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Really loving the feedback on this one, it's quite fun to write this one, let's just hope you continue to enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"We need to go investigating, handsome, or ask around." Penelope said as she sat down against his windowsill, a blanket on her shoulders, her hair still wet from the rain pour that they'd kissed in.

She watched him walk out of the kitchen with a clean top in his hands and she saw his well chiselled chest and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. He was perfect and she worried she wasn't, not for him.

She dropped her gaze and she felt a hand run over her hip, looking there was nothing there and the feeling dispersed. This kept happening, small lingering feelings, tingles, ignitions of memories from having sex with Derek kept appearing in her mind. She stood up, "I'm going to get changed."

She went to walk passed him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What's up?" He asked picking up on her mood change.

"Nothing, Hot Stuff." She told him with a smile and tried to tug her arm around.

"Na uh, not so fast woman, what's up?"

Penelope loosened her pull; she wasn't getting away with this. "You're perfect." She whispered and felt his grip slack and she got free. "That's all it is, you're perfect under clothes, I'm not."

Derek put his finger to her chin and pushed her face to look at him. "I might not remember it all, but I do remember that last night, you and me, did a lot of stuff in that bed last night. I love you, Baby Girl, in and out of clothes, I can't deny this anymore and I refuse to." He told her and smirked. "This man loves his girl."

Penelope smiled and nodded, her confidence in him sky rocketing.

"Now go and sort yourself out, I think I'm going to take you out for a meal." He told her and she nodded and went towards the door, she missed him following, and she couldn't react fast enough as he spun her and pushed her into wall at the bottom of the stairs, her hands above her head. "I can see you're still doubting me." He told her as he kissed down her neck, he felt her as she didn't push him away. "I hit Lynch because he broke my girl, she chose him and he broke her, I was taking what should've been rightfully mine all those years ago. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't have an inkling of feeling for you in that way. Years of wishing and dreaming did that and last night I had you on that dance floor as mine. No other man was getting near you, I was planning on taking you home, but obviously something bigger took over."

"Derek, why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's easier said than done in some way. I could've, should've, would've if I hadn't been a coward. I'm good at my job, but not when it comes to matters of the heart. I didn't want you to doubt me, but lately, we're together, I've got my baby girl back, I get her to dance with and hold, and movie nights aren't awkward because I don't feel like I'm hugging you in the wrong way, in a way your boyfriend would've hated." Derek told her.

"Kevin Lynch was a mistake, a big 'ole mistake, and I made two in a row. I know that now, Derek, I love you, I don't want you to ever have anyone else, not now, not after this."

"Good," He said as he took a nip out of her neck, the intention to cause a love bite on her lily white skin. "It's gonna happen now, mistakes are forgotten, it's all about what we have right now."

"You're right." Penelope told him and took some control back, she put her hands to his face and kissed him, yet another kiss developed, one that evoked different emotions in them both. "You want me, you're getting me. All of me." She told him and she felt Derek pulled her back towards the living room, where he pushed her down onto the sofa and dropped down on top of her.

The kissing increased and the heat rose and they lost control. They got themselves completely lost in the moment and neither seemed to mind one bit. Derek fell on her comfortably, keeping it intimate and then they turned slightly and fell off.

Derek hit the floor and Penelope sat on the edge of the couch looking at him, a hand to her lips as she tried to hide a laugh. Derek began to laugh then, a big hearty laughed, that had never happened before and he didn't care that it had. Penelope wasn't going anywhere and he was content with that idea.

"Wasn't a wise move, Princess."He told her as he stayed on his back on the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

Penelope looked down with a devilish grin.

"What are you up to?" He asked her curiously and the only response he got was a pillow to the face. He grabbed the pillow and felt Penelope attempt to pull it away but give up. "I'm getting you for that Garcia!" He called as he sat up and looked for her; she was standing in the dining room, a large cushion in her hands.

"Bring it, Agent Morgan." She dared him teasingly and he came for her.

"Oh I'm bringing it alright!"

"You might even get to spank me at last, my Chocolate God." She quipped as they stood on opposite sides of the table. "Might being the, oh so operative word in that sentence." She winked and Derek threw his cushion at her and she ducked out of the way. "Rubbish shot." She said as she grabbed it as she stood up.

"I'll give you rubbish shot."

"C'mon Mr-I-Was-The-Dashingly-Hot- Quarterback." Penelope teased and he chased her unaware, getting close she screamed a little at him closing the space quicker than expected. She threw him back the cushion, trying in vain to stop his stride and ran for the door, giddy with excitement.

She pushed her way out onto the back porch decking, the rain hitting her again, soaking into her.

"Wasn't such a good idea now was it Baby?" He asked her as he stepped out into the rain; he twisted the pillow in his hands as he got closer. "How's it feel to take on the Quarterback now?"

"Well you see..." Penelope started, cocking her hip out and put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, she then looked at him, relaxed and took a step closer to him. "I took on the Agent, not the Quarterback." She then whacked him with the cushion.

Derek chuckled; she was too cute for her own right. He then hit her back, and a full blown pillow fight erupted, his only thoughts being of Penelope, the feelings she brought to him and that their little list wasn't going to be so hard to combat after all.

He threw one hit and the pillow burst, its filling of feathers flying everywhere and they instantly stuck to everything because of the rain. Penelope tried her hardest to get Derek looking like she did, even in his hysterical laughter at her playfulness she tried until something gave and the pillow exploded all over him.

Penelope looked satisfied then, as they both stood looking like idiots, not only in the rain but covered in white feathers.

"Come on birdie, let's get in." He quipped at her as he pulled her close to him. "How about a shower?"

"Oh Mr Morgan you are incorrigible." Penelope said and Derek spun her around in a circle before pulling her to his chest, her hands automatically going to rest near his shoulder.

"Only for my wife." He told her, he was getting used to idea now.

"Take me inside Morgan, it's cold, you're..." She coughed and pointed down, "...friends coming out for a play date and we have some things to cross off a list."

"Lead the way then, Princess."

Penelope listened, "When that's done we have some unfinished business to contend with." She told him and looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

Derek Morgan firmly believed he had the best of life right now.

Little did he know was that Penelope agreed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Another one down... want more?_


	5. Making A Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you have fun reading it =)_

_Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys all rock!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You know, if it were anyone else that helped me destroy my pillows I wouldn't be this relaxed over it, Baby Girl." Derek said as he wandered around IKEA, Penelope looking for replacement cushions.

"Well, no one else is your wife now are they, eh Handsome?" She said as she stood up. "I am, after all, that woman." She told him as she placed a hand on her hip and smiled him.

He stepped in, placing his hands on her hip, a confidence cheeky grin on his lips. "That you are, Sweet Thing, and you're all mine." He then lowered his head, her head tipped up to his, and he got closer, letting his lips closer. "All mine forever." He then kissed her gently, quickly.

"Mm, I like this treatment, Handsome. Keep it up." She told him and hit him with a cushion. "Perfect!" She said playfully enthusiastic.

"We're not destroying anymore cushions." He responded as he grabbed a cushion himself. "Now, colours?"

"All colours," Penelope replied, tipping her head. "Well number 4, or 5, does say we have to make a perfect home."

"Onwards and upwards." Derek said as he dropped the grey colour pillow and picked up a cream patterned cushion. "Let's redecorate."

"Ooh, I like my husband's approach." She spoke delicately and yet impressed. Penelope still couldn't get over this change in their relationship and neither could the team.

When they told the team the following Monday, the shock was clear, there was no suppression of it. Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, the pair of the team that flirted, helped and loved the other unconditionally and naively were now the newest marriage of the entire BAU building.

Amongst the happiness had been the fear of what Strauss' wrath would bring. Penelope's biggest fear was having this taken away from her when she'd just gotten it.

"_Don't worry about it Garcia." Rossi had said as Derek was discussing with Hotch what really happened. "She can't do anything bad."_

"_She can." Penelope told him, her eyes watered, her voice shaking with nerves. She remembered when she was first arrested, when she was handed the deal of this life and she was worried that falling in love was the one thing she hadn't read in the small print of her contract. "She could ship my accessorised ass anywhere on this country and not look back."_

_Rossi crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her perplexed. "And she's going to win this?" Penelope nodded. "You really think I'm going to let her do that?"_

"_Sometimes the wicked witch, you know, wins." Penelope said despondently with a shrug. "I get something really good going in my life and I'm scared it's going to be taken away from me because of a mistake I did when I was young."_

"_We all make mistakes when we were young, mine was sleeping with Strauss." He saw Penelope's eyes widen and he laughed. "So you see, I have an upper hand here, Garcia. Take it easy and enjoy the high life."_

"_You're actually one of the best men I know, Rossi."_

"_I know I am Kitten," He winked at her and then turned away, going to the others. "I'm going to talk to Strauss, so I won't be too long."_

"_Or so you hope." Hotch chucked in._

"_Not today, Aaron, not today." Were the last words they heard from him. _

_Derek watched Penelope stand away from them, all she was were nerves and he went towards her. "Everything okay?" He asked her and she knew full well not to lie._

"_I honestly don't feel good, Handsome." She told him worriedly, and he could see her eyes glistening with tears of concern. "What if this doesn't end well?"_

"_It's going to." He soothed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever happens, this isn't going to end us, you go, I go."_

"_Seems we agree on one thing then, Handsome." Penelope spoke into his chest as she calmed and forgot about the impending news. "Six years is too long of a wait as it was."_

"_Too right, Baby. Now how about we get some work done?" _

"_Sounds a plan." She said and sniffed as the tears loosened and left her eyes. _

_He watched her smile broadly at him and he smiled back too. "See there's my favourite girl."_

"_Get some work done, Morgan." She told him with a wink and then left to go to her office, her swag confident and he just watched the hips that he didn't have to stop himself touching anymore._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Let's play a game." Penelope said, snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing him back down to reality. "Let's have a little fun."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked warily, he could tell she was up to something, her cheeky glint in her eyes screamed it.

"Come with me." She said and pulled him away, throwing the cushions she had in her hand on the couch in the display room in the corner, she pulled a chair out and sat him in it. "What would the man of the house want for dinner?"

Derek looked at her confused, and somewhat dazed at what they were actually doing. He saw her wicked smile, and he laughed in disbelief that a man at his age, an almost forty year old, was going to do this.

"Well..."

"I can offer you air, plastic oranges, plastic apples, plastic bananas and a bit more air." She told him as she stepped back and looked in the cupboards, then the display fridge. She leant against the door, trying her hardest not to laugh. "So, Mr Morgan, what will it be?"

"Is my wife on the menu?" He asked her and she stepped towards him slowly. "She looks mighty tasty."

He then went to grab her and she grabbed some of the pillows and ran into the next room. Derek looked at the empty space that once held Penelope's figure and he relaxed. "Damn." He muttered and then followed suit and went looking for her. He was really in for the exciting life and he knew it.

He found her sitting on a huge king size bed, legs crossed over one another and a book in her hands, she looked up. "Took you a long time to come to bed didn't it, Stud Muffin?" She asked him as she looked away from the book she was reading.

He fell onto the bed next to her, grabbed the book and turned it around so it was the right way up. "Well my wife seemed to go to bed a little too early." He looked at his watch. "About 6 hours before the normal bedtime."

"When we have a bed time." She told him and kissed his cheek as they sat here. "I like this bedroom."

"I do too." He said as he looked around the room, it was a perfect blend of feminine and masculine and it screamed Penelope and his style. There were the bold colours with soft patterns, the colour not mutual, with splashes of purple around and that in itself made him think of the woman he had next to him. "Bedroom idea sorted?"

"I think so." Penelope agreed as she looked around with a grin on her face.

Derek pushed himself off of the bed and Penelope looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" He questioned her back, and he walked away with a smile, leaving her behind.

Penelope clambered off of the bed and left her idea of a perfect bedroom and went in search of her chocolate God, she found him sitting on a big couch, feet up, control in his hand for the dummy television on the wall.

"The games on." He said as he saw her step into this display room out of the corner of his room.

Penelope laughed and sat next to him, putting her feet up against his. "Shame we don't have a kitchen anywhere near." She quipped looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I could've grabbed you an imaginary beer."

"Shame." He pouted and turned his head to look at her. "We better get home."

"_Dear all customers, the shop is shutting in 10 minutes, this is your last chance to purchase your items. Thank you."_ The over head speakers spoke loudly.

"Well, the IKEA God's have spoken so we should obey and listen." She gave him a peck and stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up from the couch. "We need to go home and plan the house."

"Our house, you mean." He told her as he hit her on the bottom using the cushion, she yelped, gaining them more attention than they already had and she stopped and looked at him, a playful glare in her eyes.

All Derek did was lace his arm around her waist, pulled her close and walked with her towards where they needed to pay.

Neither of them caring at all at what they'd both just done, they were living for every moment after all and living it with one another was best part of it all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_I really wanna do this! But no one to do it with... well no Derek Morgan =P _

_Let's see where the next chapter goes eh? _


	6. Holding Your Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites as ever =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope and Derek had gotten lost with the work load and the bucket list had become the last thing on their minds, they'd realised that they couldn't actually live without the other, it was just unbearable now.

"You know, I think I have more of my memory of that night now, than I did the morning after." Penelope said as she sat at the breakfast bar, her leg crossed over the other, her head down as she flicked through the paper.

"Oh yeah? Like?"

Penelope looked up, her eyes seductive, "like the way you literally tore my LBD off me, the away you looked at me... it was so different from before, well not different," she stated, Derek continued to cook, but watch her, "it was more your usual look finally escaped and got free."

Derek put the spatula down, the pancakes could wait, he went to her. "That's because it did, it broke free and it got what it was after." He said and kissed her. "We got help with the marriage."

"I can't believe we actually managed to get married at that time, and that drunk." She said thinking back to the bars they were at, their last one being Derek's usual.

"Dale thought we were quite sober, and well, my years of babbling about you seemed to pay off, it's all about who you know, not what you know, Sweet thing." He told her and went back to cooking the breakfast.

After asking Hotch, the pair learnt that their marriage was well and truly legit, there weren't any falsifications with it, or lies and everyone could tell they weren't regretting one drunken move. Strauss, after much deliberation, realised that she would be removing a member of the team for one misdemeanour, she knew full well she couldn't destroy a perfectly competent team. Who was she to snatch the safety of civilians anymore? If the team began to break then they're only find a body count going up against their names and ultimately, that'd be under Strauss' name.

So Penelope and Derek were still living in marital bliss, two months down the road and they'd never looked back with a shadow of doubt. If there was one, the other was always prepared to knock it out of the ball park and make it long forgotten.

Especially Penelope's, sometimes, paranoia over Derek really wanting her for life. She got the same talk each and every time.

"I'm a big kid, Baby Girl, inside, that's me, so you see, I want kids, and the big house, I want a rugrat that will allow me to be a big kid, but the one proper problem was, was that I never found the right woman who made me think it was possible."

Penelope would look straight into his eyes, holding his truthful gaze.

"I found that with you. I can't wait for that day, Goddess." He told her and leant down to her level, grabbing her hands and pulling her up as she sat like a naughty child being told off. "For now, you're my play mate."

Penelope never had much time to react, she'd be captured by Derek's efforts and feel his love and feel his devotion to her and she'd never felt anything like it.

Pure love. It was something she'd never felt for a man in her life, not until now. And even now she realised that she'd been ignorant of this emotion for years.

Now she didn't need to.

"Earth to Mrs Morgan." She heard him say and she snapped back to reality, not really realising at first that she had zoned out in the first place. "Where'd you go, Baby Girl?"

"To heaven and above." She told him with a smile and looked down at the food in his hand; she went to take it from him, to start eating.

"Dining room." He told her and walked towards her, making her get up and go and sit at the table.

Penelope walked in and saw the table set and didn't even ask, she must've zoned out for a lot longer than she thought, he waited for her to be sat before putting the plate down and soon followed suit.

"I do love your pancakes." She gushed as she took a cut, the chocolate chips already melting out.

"Always did." He told her back with a pleased smile and dug in himself.

Penelope ate a couple of bites and stilled, looking at the list bestowed on their wall. "I think we could knock a couple of those out today."

Derek coughed, not knowing she was talking about the list, he looked up, wide eyed and stared at Penelope as she laughed at him.

"Dirty man." She told him and pointed to the wall, he looked and slowly realised. "I'm thinking the you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours one."

"What one?" He asked her perplexed.

"Number 16 and 17." She finished and got back to her breakfast, leaving him to mull over it. "I'll take your technophobia away from you for sure by the time the day ends."

"And I'll have you knowing perfect self defence that'll leave you exhausted and under my command by the end of the day." He retorted and Penelope paused from eating.

"I'll know self defence by then so watch it, Handsome. I won't be afraid of extra practice."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I don't get how you do it, P, but you astonish me." Derek said as he sat back from the laptop, his hands on his head, he was beyond amazed at his wife's skills. "You make it seem so easy."

"I'm sure we'll be having this conversation in reverse in a bit." Penelope teased as she tapped on the keys, bringing up yet another new screen. "Right..."

"More?"

"I'm making this simpler." She told him and smiled, "I'll make sure you get this one, even if it kills me."

Derek reached up and pulled her down into his embrace as he sat back on the sofa, he just held her and felt her snuggle in comfortably. "I don't want you to get killed by this." He teased her and ran a hand up her back.

"You'll be done as an accessory to murder, Stud." She told him and pulled up out of his grasp. "I will get you able to do this." She told him with a wicked smirk on her lips. "So c'mon Mr FBI, up front and ready."

Derek sat up listening, "What are you gonna have me hack this time, woman?"

"My bank account." She told him in response and watched him look at her with a raised brow. "Put that curvy brow down and listen..."

Derek listened again.

"Right, I thought this way no one's going to spark concern, seeing as I know you're hacking me." She pointed out and smiled. "Do all I told you, about knocking out the firewalls and getting through the hidden encryptions that websites use, use the codes I wrote down and you'll get there."

"I'm in on this on my own?"

"I have faith, Baby; just do what your gut tells you." She told him, grabbed her coffee, raised herself enough to get her feet under her and sat back and watched.

Occasionally Derek looked at her for advice, asking if he was doing it right, if he was actually any closer, if he was indeed hacking and not making some government known mistake. Penelope just sat oblivious, never letting on if he was doing right or wrong, but they both knew if he was doing wrong she would be the first to jump in and correct him. She'd never let him get into anything deep, likewise he wouldn't her.

"Oh my God." He said as he sat back from the laptop, allowing her to see the screen. "I did it!" He looked her with the biggest, most cuffed smile ever. "I hacked!"

"Well done, Handsome, I knew you could do it." She told him as she sat forward and saw that he was successfully in her bank account; she looked up at him and gave him a quick congratulatory kiss. "See anyone can do my job."

"Not anyone, I found that hard, Princess, you don't, it comes natural to you and so it should, you're amazing. You're the oracle after all." He gushed, he felt the urge to admire her, he realised just how much time went into her perfecting her skill and for that he'd worship her even more. "I can't believe I did it."

"I believed in you." She told him as she got up to take the cups into the kitchen.

"You always do, Baby Girl, and for that I'm really appreciative to have you in my life." He said standing up and following her. "I love you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you more." She told him playfully and he began to tickle her.

"No you don't." He responded and Penelope began to laugh as she fought him off.

"Hey, no fair! I can't protect myself!" She told him and he stopped and they both exchanged looks. "Time for some self defence lessons, my hunk of hardcore chocolate."

"Let's get warmed up then." He told her and pushed her out into the garden.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Some of the key things you need to remember, Baby, is that these moves are not to win anything, and you need to know your limits." Derek warned her midway through his teachings. "I'm teaching you what I know you can handle and what will be the most effective, if God forbid, you ever need to use them."

"I get that, Handsome, I do, but these feel really, really lacking."

"I didn't know this was a onetime lesson." He said as he put his hands on his hips, broadening his chest, standing confidently. "I'm not going to exhaust you; I'm going to ease you in."

"Oh, I get more lessons eh?"

"Yes, you do, and only so I know you can hold your own." He told her and then relaxed again. "Right what's the one thing you must always do?" He asked her.

"I need to always keep calm, if I don't; it'll mean I'm more open to getting hurt."

"You aren't just a pretty face." Derek teased her, and she smiled at him pleased at herself, he then readied himself for an attack. "So if I come at you like this what's the first thing you do?"

"Upper cuff as soon as I can."

Derek nodded and he rolled out an entire game of twenty one questions, teaching her more of the basics, it was beginning to grow darker and he needed to bring it to an end.

"Right, Baby Girl, what if..." He said and he took her towards the fence, "what if they have you against the wall?" He asked her as he pinned her against the wall.

"I'd show your little friend a really wild time." She told him politely, refusing to actually act it out.

"Show me."

"Derek..." She warned, unsure she should actually act.

"Show me, Pen; show me you know what to do."

"I don't want to hurt you." She panicked at him; she really didn't want to hurt him.

"You're not going to." He reassured her, he smiled warmly and she relaxed. "So what are you going to do if someone gets you like this?" He asked her again.

Penelope closed her eyes, bit her lip, and sucked in a long lasting breath and brought her leg up, her knee connecting forcefully with him and he dropped to the floor, almost in a complete ball.

"Oh God!" Penelope yelled hearing the thud of him hitting the grassy floor below. "Derek! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Please talk to me!"

"I'm okay, Baby Girl, I'm okay." He groaned out at her hoarsely, his hands between his legs, trying to gain some dignity. "I think we're done for today."

"Oh God, Derek, I'm so sorry, I told you I didn't wanna do it! You told me I wouldn't hurt you!" She continued to panic.

"At least we can say that list numbers 16 and 17 are done now." He told her as his voice began to clear.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh nervously, she swatted his arm playfully. "I am never doing that again, Hot Stuff!"

"Least I know you can hold your own." He said as he began to make an attempt to get up, waiting on all fours to gain some more energy, he looked up at her. "I think that's enough for today."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Another two gone off of the list... whatcha think?_


	7. I Dare You

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Glad you all felt for Morgan, but he let his Alpha Male come out, he shoulda know his woman would deliver =P_

_Let's have a little more fun eh?_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked down and sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes and felt Derek take her hand in his. "You don't have to do this, if you're not comfortable, Baby Girl." He told her delicately.

A whip of wind flew around them again and Penelope felt the rush as her hair flew up and she felt a new wave of courage fill her and looked up from her next feat to Derek and smiled.

"I can do this." She optimised.

Derek's features that were gentled with concern morphed and he broke into a large playful grin. "If you decide not to, I won't mind." He then nudged her. "Plus, meeting my mom and sisters has to be a scarier prospect."

Penelope looked away from where her attention had gone back to the drop and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Yeah that's scarier." Penelope told him, and he laughed. "What if they don't like me?"

"Then they're crazy." He told her and kissed her softly. "Right let's do this."

"Then it's my turn to kick start the next dare." Derek shot her a look, he'd been playing up the way she'd ended the self defence class, he'd admittedly milked it, got some extra loving from his woman. "I need to punish you for making me feel worse the other day."

"Let's say, if you survive this, then you can do whatever you like to me."

"Oh!" She said perking up, "Let's do it then."

She pushed passed him and he called out to her, "Just remember, we're going to the beach later so you know what that means." He teased her as he then followed her.

"Number eight." Penelope muttered as she stopped in her place on the bridge. "_Great_."

"It'll be fun." Derek near enough purred as he came up behind her. "Wanna jump at the same time?"

"Yeah I do." Penelope told him hopeful, that he wasn't joking, that he wasn't going to let her jump first and he watch.

"Next two!" They heard, they looked at each other and Derek took her hand and lead her to the ledge.

"Time to bungee, Baby."

Penelope nodded, laughed shakily and smiled warily, the nerves multiplying and taking over as she felt the bungee ropes added to her side.

Derek kept his eyes on her, he knew what she was doing was rocking her world completely, they'd realised that this one was his input to their list, and something that Penelope wanted to do, to get over her fear of heights and they both realised that number 10 on the list was something Penelope had chosen, it was something that unnerved Derek, gaining public attention when it wasn't warranted completely.

Penelope jumped back to the realisation as the helper spoke up. "On 3, 2, 1..."

Derek went to jump, but Penelope froze.

"I can't." Penelope mumbled, stopping Derek and he stepped away and went to her side. "I'm sorry I can't."

"You just need a little bit of encouragement, Goddess." Derek looked around, and then walked over to the man that had put the ropes on him. "Is there any way we can do it together?"

"You are." He stated, unimpressed.

Derek near enough growled, "Look, she's nervous, I wanna do it holding hands, or with her?"

The man looked over at Penelope and saw her assessing this all. "Right, yeah, we can let you to go together that's fine."

Derek went and got Penelope and saw her face lighten at the new news. She'd never looked so pleased to be told that type of news in her life. He took her hand and allowed her to feed off of him and then they were right on the edge again, not apart, but together.

"Love you, Princess." She heard Derek whisper in her ear as he and her took the leap of faith and fell through the air.

Derek kept his sole attention on Penelope but finally relaxed and joined the fun as she yelled out in pleasure at the sudden adrenaline rush that filled her. Derek laughed out as their bouncing began to slow down.

"Thank you!" Penelope near enough beamed at him. "Nothing to worry about!" She yelled over the whooshes of wind as they finally came to a slower bounce.

Looking at that smile he knew full well that that was now a life lesson she would take, if she could combat that, she could take on the world and beat them all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek believed the tables had well and truly turned as he sat in the park listening to the rules of the game he and Penelope were about to embark on playing. She kept shooting him a coy smile, he could see she was apprehensive but this was her turn to get Derek out of whatever little bubble he was in and grab life from the horns and have some fun.

"All we do is simply call out that simple two syllable word and we're done." She told him calmly, a smirk on her lips.

He had to hand it to her, when she had her mind set, Penelope was one of the most difficult people to budge, and that was something he loved, she was a strong, independent, courageous woman, she was his exact, she matched him in ways no other woman could.

She sat back, resting on her hands, her legs stretched out in front of her, her head tipped up to the sun, Derek's full attention on her.

"Are we really doing this?"

Penelope reached up with one hand and pulled her sunglasses down. "Yes." She said replacing them. "Penis," She near enough whispered.

Moments of silence happened before she looked at him.

"Penis," He said a bit louder and Penelope laughed as a result. "Why are we doing this?" He moaned as no one paid any attention.

"Penis," She said and turned to him. "It's fun, and you know it." She listened as Derek huffed, and she smirked. "You know it's all fun and games with me, Handsome, you know it's part of the package."

"Oh yeah I know it," he told her as he sat and watched her, she was so casual. He sat back, mimicking her comfortable position, "Penis." He shouted a little louder.

Penelope giggled, making Derek laugh, he was finally relaxing. Penelope took her sunglasses off, looking at him as they continued to play.

"Penis!" She yelled really loudly for almost the 20th time, it was almost a scream, and Derek pushed her down, his hand on her lips, her giggling under his clasp.

Quite a lot of the park now watching the two of them as they messed around.

"I think we're done playing." He told her as he removed her hand, and all she received was a hot, heated kiss. Now she did nothing to fight as she lay pinned between him and the cool grass.

"Mmm," Penelope made the noise as the kiss came to an end, "is someone's penis playing up more than others?"

Derek laughed, "and you call me the incorrigible one." He said as he climbed off her, stood and pulled her up. "I have a surprise to end this date."

"Oh we have a date?" She joked with him.

"Everyday's a date, Sweetness." He mused as they walked out of the park, hand in hand.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked up and down the beach. It was empty, but it wasn't busy, it was almost deserted, but she knew the moment she began this number of the list then she'd find all the vying attention in the world.

Derek sat topless, and Penelope could see the women on the beach staring, prying a look at the perfection and she felt the unconscious feeling encase her. She knew it was a lie whatever, he loved her, had made loved to her multiple times as the months ebbed in, as the perfection of their new state began to settle.

Penelope wasn't worried about Derek judging her, he loved her, all of her, she was scared of what the other women would say how they'd look at her and say she was so unsuitable for Derek. How a man like him deserved a stick thin, wannabe model, perfect woman.

Derek leant in, pulling at the hem of her dress, pulling it up inch by inch; remember one thing, "I love you, not them." He whispered to her and she allowed her shoulders to slump from their tense position. "Being sexy is a state of mind, what they think is sexy isn't what I think is sexy. Now what I think is sexy is under this piece of clothing."

He spoke to her lowly, seductively, truthfully, his fingers running up and down her thigh. "I might be physically what they want, but the physical side isn't gonna last, you might wake up one morning and see a wrinkle, women like them wouldn't let that slide, they'd curse my arse out on the side the moment I became imperfect."

"It's not all about looks." She told him, as she looked down into his eyes.

"Exactly, which is why we work so well, we love each other for more than the looks."

Penelope smiled and soon found herself on her feet, the dress being pulled off and running down the water with just her bra and knickers on.

"C'mon, Baby Girl." Derek yelled as he ran in full pelt.

Penelope ran in, she knew walking in wouldn't help. "God that's cold!" She yelled as the water hit her, but she kept going, finding it was warmer the more she went in.

The moment Derek got a hold of her he near enough sparked to life a bit more. "Now we strip." He said as their compromise hit full swing. He'd allowed her to come in, in her underwear, if she promised to remove them once she was in.

"Do the honours," she purred as the people on the beach moved on, or just disappeared from her conscious thinking.

"Would be my pleasure," Derek said as he pulled her humanly close and unclasped her bra, he pulled it off and threw it to shore, he then allowed Penelope to take his boxers off, and then he took her panties off.

She winked and through them to sea front with her bra.

"Perfect." He whispered as they accomplished yet another number on the list. "We might have made that list for things to do before the world ends in 2012, but I think we'll have it done by summer 2011."

"You think? Even down to the baby?"

Derek had a moment of fear, he wanted to be a father, but only now that Penelope was concerned. "Even down to the baby," he concluded and pulled his wife under water, kissing her as they went.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Do you ever find yourself regretting that night?" Penelope asked as they lay under the stars, blankets on them, fire burning away.

"Never, I think it did what we've been hiding from for too long." Derek confirmed and pulled her closer after feeling the goose bumps on her arms.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, well not since my parents died that is." Penelope confessed emotionally, her eyes at watered at the sheer truth to that statement. "I've never felt this... this..." She lay there for a moment, trying to place her finger on the correct word. "This complete."

Derek smiled, "I think we both must do that for one another, I really wished I could meet your parents, P."

"I wish they could meet you, more than anything." She said as her hand clenched in a fist and then sat flat out on his chest. "That's the only bit of my life I hate. I couldn't have my mom fly in and look after me when I was shot, and she couldn't just come and visit for a holiday and I couldn't just go to her when I got the chance, and it hurts, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Derek sympathised, "my dad would love you so much." He told her as and ran his hand up her back. "You would've been perfect against his personality."

Penelope laughed.

"I actually think you'll give my mom a run for her money considering there are some bits of you that are so alike."

"I'll guess we'll find out soon." Penelope said as she sat up a little. "Take me home, hubby; I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because we are supposed to be sleeping under the stars but that sea breeze is gonna chop my little feet off sooner rather than later."

"Let's get you home then, Baby." He said as he put his jacket on her instead of him.

"Once we're there we can set up camp in the garden and continue this." She told him sternly, "I wanna see all your morning glory, in the morning glory, just kept warmer."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_That's like four in one chapter... woo! =) _

_Want more?_


	8. What If?

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_Thanks for all the reviews as always guy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was still cleaning; even when the doorbell went she was still dusting yet another clean area. Derek watched as her ass wriggled from side to side as she near enough burnt a hole in table top, he went over, ran a hand over her hip and pulled her up.

"Don't worry."

Penelope spun around, her eyes the widest he'd ever seen, the sheer terror sitting heavy. "Don't worry?" She retorted at him, "Derek, most times women meet their man's family's is with the intent of settling down in the future, we've done that, we're married and they know after it's happened. I am terrified that I won't be like by the man I love's family." She rambled to him at a great speed.

Derek cupped Penelope's face in his large, bear like hands. "Why the hell wouldn't they like you?"

Penelope looked away, her doubts filing, doubling, and all Derek did was kiss her almost angrily, an attempt to his point across, and Penelope just reacted and her legs felt like jelly.

Pulling away, Derek looked into her eyes, "I love you, that's all that matters, and my mom and sisters appreciate everything that I do in life, if I didn't love you I would've divorced you by now. I don't intend to divorce you in this lifetime or the next."

With that Derek pulled Penelope towards the front door as the bell rang out again.

Derek pulled the door open, his face illuminated in a large grin; it'd been months since he'd been in even the same state as his family. "Mom!" He said and was pulled into a motherly hug, one he missed so much.

Penelope watched as Derek clung on and her heart stung in her chest, this was exactly what she missed and with it her eyes watered. She'd never felt this with Kevin, never felt the urge for her parents to know him, but with Derek, something was so different. So much more instinctive, so much more heartfelt and desperate to never allow it to go, she never wanted her life to end, it was finally on a happy track and she was in dire need to keep it captive and allow no one else to feel this. It was hers, her one shot at that happily ever after she'd grown up to believe in.

Derek finally parted and gave his sisters a hug as he mom stepped around him and came face to face with Penelope.

Penelope felt under inspection immediately and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing so she just smiled politely.

"Hello Mrs Morgan." Penelope said politely and put her hand out and instead of getting a hand shake she was pulled into the most motherly hug she'd felt in nearly two decades. Penelope felt so natural in Derek's mom's arms that she couldn't help but react and hug back.

"I'm Fran, or mom now, Penelope." Fran told Penelope as they parted/

Penelope squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, she didn't want their first meeting of her being her crying.

Derek just watched the moment and his smile grew, his arm going around his younger sister's shoulder, pride feeling him.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Fran said with a smile, and looked Penelope over. "You're everything and more than what Derek told us."

Penelope laughed then and looked at Derek; she just had to be her that was clear. "Oh..." Penelope lifted a brow. "Talk about me behind my back much, handsome?"

"All the time, Baby Girl."

"Oh good lord!" The oldest sister said in protest. "I was waiting on the day he married his baby girl!"

Again Penelope laughed.

"He just needed a good reality check, Honey." Penelope told her as Derek came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. "Penelope." She said as she put her hand out to her.

"I'm Sarah and we're family now, we don't hand shake." She said and pulled Penelope into her arms, again Penelope felt like she was a part of a family. "Thank you for finally taking my baby brother's bachelor label from him."

"Oh, my pleasure." Penelope said making her laugh and looked passed. "You must be Desiree."

"Nice to meet you, Penelope. I finally get to put a face to a name."

Penelope received her third hug and then settled in to making sure her mother and sister in laws were settled completely. She was in the kitchen sorting something for dinner not long after when Derek came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He proceeded to kiss her neck tenderly at first.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom, Hot Stuff?"

"I have a wife now that I can divide my attention with." He told her as he continued to kiss her neck, breathing in her scent as he went. "Let's order in tonight, Baby, I want you to stop trying to impress, they're not going to scold you. They love you already."

Penelope laughed at that and released a pent up breath. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You never could." He told her and made her stop and then took her to the sink and allowed her to wash her hands, he then pulled her out into the living room, but they found it empty.

Derek ran towards the dining room and stood in the doorway, a wave of embarrassment flushing through him.

"What is this?"

"That would be mine and Derek's bucket list." Penelope said as she stepped into the room, "we did it on our wedding night." She added in a lighter tone, somehow hoping it'd help.

"It's..." Fran looked up at the wall, "quite some list."

Penelope and Derek laughed, "you better sit down." Derek advised them and they looked at the pair confused, but listened. "Me and Penelope got married one night when we were drunk."

The shock filtered in now, Penelope swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, but felt Derek's hand grab hers and set it on the table.

"It wasn't a mistake, at first we were confused, mad, whatever when we woke up, but we realised that we love one another, and have for too long but we ran."

"We're done running." Penelope added on confidently, now Derek was the nervous one. "We've spent so many years denying what we have, but we have this unmistakable chemistry and it's been there waiting and that night did for us what it needed to do."

Fran watched Penelope as she spoke and she could read just how much her son was loved by one woman solely. She could tell that however it happened that no mistake was made from either side.

"Fran, I have loved Derek probably since the first time we met and he proved that he wasn't all about looks, I've been lucky to have him as my best friend, not many people can say that and I am even luckier for him marrying me. He keeps me happy and he's the man I dreamt of when I was growing up."

Penelope felt herself blush at saying that, but her smile held strong and her eye contact with Fran kept in place.

"He'd taught me a lot, and in the 4 months we've been together, I've never looked back."

Derek saw his mom's face change. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone how it happened mom, and this is the only time I've managed to get you here and well I wanted to show you how Pen's changed my life for the better."

"Oh we can see." Sarah commented looking around. "The new wall colours are so much nicer."

"Has a woman's touch." Desiree agreed. "Definitely feels like a home now."

Derek watched as they all got up and leave; intent on unpacking and Derek looked at Penelope, before he could speak she spoke up.

"Number 5's not done yet." She told him as his eyes laid passed her and on the list. "This place will be a home when we do number 4."

"Glad you and I are on the same wavelength."

Penelope turned him and smirked. "Well, we better get food sorted, plus we need to forget about the list, we have a week with your mom and sisters, we're not going to have time."

"Oh, you best believe that I will be making number seven happen the moment we have some alone time."

"C'mon Baby Boy, we're cooking up a storm." She told him as she stood up and left, running a finger across his back as she walked behind him and went to the kitchen.

Derek laughed a little, and then got up and followed the woman of his dreams.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: So nothing knocked off the list, but we're up to speed now =)**

**Lemme know!**


	9. List Upon List

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing... like always =(**

**A/N:**_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_I love your reviews =)_

_**Warning: Contains sexual contents.**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Classic doggie sounds really, really nasty, let's be real." Penelope said as she lay on her stomach, Derek sitting propped up looking at her as she allowed the morning light to hit her bare back, it'd been the day before that Derek and Penelope had taken his mom and sisters to the airport and got back to being home alone, right in time for the work week to kick start.

"We do classic doggie enough." He teased her and she put her hand out smacked him. "Oh c'mon, I had you screaming out." Penelope couldn't disagree, "better than missionary?"

"Well you knocked lazy missionary out of the ball park already." She commented and he looked at the magazine, she reached up and pulled the magazine from his hands. "Don't you think we live our lives on list nowadays?"

"Best lists ever." He commented as he slid down to her level and pulled her over. "That list is pants; we've literally done 'erm all."

Penelope rested her arm on his chest as she read it out. "The 10 best Karma Sutra positions... the reverse spoon?" Penelope asked and looked up, slapping the magazine down on his bare chest, "really?"

Derek chuckled, "that's what it says, Princess." He told her and she went back to reading it.

"The deep dish sounds ominous."

"But it isn't." Derek commented and Penelope looked up at him. "I did it at College; it doesn't live up to its name."

"Looking at this, I have never had an exciting sex life." Penelope admitted, slightly embarrassed. "_Ever_."

"Until now," He told her, he didn't even need to say it, since that night the pair had found that their life had really taken a large dose of spice, something neither had felt with anyone else. "I mean we do use our bed time wisely."

Penelope giggled, "You've definitely livened my life up." She told him and she rested her head back down and looked at the list. "Reverse cowgirl, side saddle cowgirl... well how rodeo!" Penelope commented as she continued to use. "Well we have done a lot of these, I know that just from the descriptions."

"How d'ya know?" He asked her.

"Well... The Plough... _The Plough can deliver up to an inch deeper penetration than normal with the right application of pressure_; well you sure did that Handsome." Penelope reminded him seductively, "_On her back with legs resting on your shoulders and your arms tucked behind, this is a real fifty-fifty position needing the full attention of you both_, well I definitely remember that position... _As such, and coupled with that added depth on offer, The Plough is intense, exciting and sweat-inducing in equal measure as you, quite literally, spread the love_."

"Ahh, yeah I remember that, you helpless under me." He teased her and Penelope twisted, she was looking up at him now, a glare in her eyes.

"Helpless? To you? Uh, uh, never am I helpless to you solely. We're on the same level most of the time; neither is ever any more dominating than the other." She winked.

"Oh, but Baby I think we are."

"Oh..." Penelope started in the same tone as him, her hand slipped under the sheet, running down the bare of his stomach, getting closer to his already semi erect penis. "I know how to get you under my power." She whispered to him as she finally took hold and began to pleasure him. She looked up at his face, the pleasure already spreading. "Like I said the other night, we're under one another's spell."

"Too right." He near enough moaned out as he enjoyed his wife's attention, he could feel her, and he could feel himself readying, "Oh God, I need you Baby Girl." He murmured and looked at her. "So bad." He threw the magazine onto the floor, it laying open on the page they'd been reading and then he pulled her up onto him. "I love you."

Penelope bent down and kissed him, as she positioned herself to feel the tip of his erect penis sit on her opening, she'd not only aroused him, but herself as well, she wanted him so badly, it was a result of a long night of love making. Yet it wasn't a terrible side effect, it was one she most certainly loved.

She allowed herself to slide onto him, at first slowly, delicately, but when the sensations began and the pleasure spread through her she couldn't hold it back, she closed her eyes, not knowing that Derek was watching her every move, the way her breasts bounced, the way her lips parted with the building, readying moan of ecstasy.

She was by far, the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Penelope was reaching the end, he could tell as her body drifted closer to his, their chests nearly touching, she began to plant kisses all over him and then he did what was natural, he pulled her close and then turned so he was on top, he wanted to hear her scream.

Penelope's breathing picked up as he thrust in and out of her, getting deeper and deeper, hitting her g-spot harder each time and the climax happened and not long after they both reached their orgasmic high.

Derek fell on her, his breathing racy; Penelope moved her head slightly, "what's the best Karma Sutra position, Sugar Dick?"

Derek laughed, not surprised she was after more, they always were, so he shifted, still keeping himself in her and looked over the side of the bed, "The Butterfly."

"We have time before work." Penelope told him and winked.

He looked at the time and realised they did, and so he scanned the description and set to work.

Making this possibly the best number on their list.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was sitting in her office, she was aching, and sore, and in need of Derek's fulfilment. She never thought, in a million years, that she'd yearn for someone in so many different ways as she did when it came to Derek.

She wanted him emotionally, sexually, physically, in every way possible that she could feel him, she wanted him. She couldn't call it an obsession because it wasn't; it was just what she could describe as love.

She looked at her files she had to do, she was at work, here it was all about profession, not personal, that stayed at the door.

Or well it was supposed to.

She was rolling her head around as she felt her shoulders begin to stiffen hours later from the position she'd held for way too long. She'd nearly annihilated her workload, but now she was suffering from seizing muscles and cramp.

She leant back, to no relief, so she leant forward to the same effect, and as she was about to walk off the feeling encasing her, go and get a coffee, see her superheroes when she felt a pair of familiar hands run over her shoulder and begin to work the kinks out, making her moan as she felt the feeling loosen.

"My life saver," She murmured softly as Derek leant down, still massaging her shoulders.

"You've been hauled up in here too long, none of us have seen you since we got in, I was worrying."

Penelope sat smiling softly, her eyes closed, as he spoke into her ear lowly. "I've been trying to get through my duties for the other teams."

"Work related duties I hope." Derek eased and she laughed at his teasing tone. "I came to file some duties to the office of the sexiest wife ever."

"Oh yeah?" Penelope asked quirkily, she knew it was going to be good and not professional. "What might those be?"

"Yeah, I need to _stand and deliver_ it." He said as he pulled her up and pushed her against her desk.

Penelope noted that the door was shut and from the key she could tell it was firmly locked, she gulped. This was number six on the list of the best Karma Sutra positions, _natural pressure from this position exerts on her clitoris should also have her climaxing in record time, _Penelope gulped again as she remembered the magazine, they were about to do it in her office for the first time ever and she had no idea just how sound proof the walls were.

All she could feel was excitement as Derek near enough growled with want and started to push her skirt up.

The magazine didn't lie, in record time for them both; Penelope's loud moaned orgasm was silenced with the hard hitting of Derek's lips as he kissed her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like It's 2012-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Well they did it... =P**

**Lemme know...**


	10. Love Builds Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've lost track! It's not my fault! Thursday night I got home from work and my laptop gave up on life, Friday it was pronounced dead, and since I've had to invest in a new laptop, get that sorted, go to work and attend to University work that was lost and due in this week! **

**It's be manic! **

**But I hope to be back in full swing soon! Promise! Just gimme a couple of days! =) **

**SO here's a long awaited chapter! **

**(Beware of mistakes, this is practically written and then updated, no major checking! I need sleep! Lol)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked out as Derek threw the stick for one final time before turning and walking back towards her and then sitting down on the bench, his hand moving into hers slowly, tightening the grip as the dog ran for the stick.

"It'll happen," he spoke softly as he leant in towards her, "When we're meant to have a baby we will."

Penelope looked at Derek and smiled, they'd been together nearly 10 months now and all she wanted was to give him the child she was literally dreaming off.

"We there's nothing wrong with either of us, it's just a waiting game."

"What if I'm too old?" Penelope asked him as she put her head to his shoulder. "I mean I'm hardly distant friendships with my biological clock am I?"

"You're really going to start living by that are you, Baby?" He asked her and had a slight smirk on his lips. "Mrs Penelope Morgan doesn't give up, she fights back harder."

Penelope began to smile brighter at that. "I've never wanted it so bad." She admitted softly, much like she always did.

Derek leant in closer, "It's going to happen. We both want it so much so it will happen."

She watched him intently; he never was a liar to her.

Derek held Penelope's gaze, he needed her to realise her own motto, everything happen for a reason. He saw the ignition of it and smirked and then moved in and began to kiss her.  
Clooney had other ideas.

They were stopped mid kiss as Clooney jumped up and situated himself between the pair of them.  
He barked, completely killing the mood.

"Clooney!" Derek yelled, somewhat angrily, mixed with adoration for his pet.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh as Derek berated the dog, then as if on instinct Derek looked up at Penelope with a smirk.

"He needs a friend." They said at the same time and laughed at the idea.

"I reckon he disrupted us one too many times on our wedding night, Handsome." Penelope teased him assumingly. The mutt looked at Penelope before going over to her. "Someone needs a distraction, oh yes they do!" She cooed at him, rubbing his ears. "Can we?" She looked up at Derek in that instance. "Can we find him a friend, Handsome?"

"I think we should."

"He needs a match mate, so he has to come, he needs to pick her." Penelope told him as they stood and then saw his deadpan expression, "or him." She finished and laughed. "You not liking the idea of spreading the Clooney Morgan gene?"

"Do we have the time to spread the Clooney Morgan gene is more like it, Princess."

"Oh, of course we do! He needs some loving, some proper woman loving!" Penelope exclaimed and Clooney barked, "See, even he agrees that I'm right!"

"Well, Baby, we can look, but we're planning on going away for a while in a couple of weeks, it's hardly the right time."

"There's no harm in looking, Derek, no harm in looking at all." She said and began to walk ahead of him.

Derek watched her walk off, her hips swaying, the skirt of the dress swishing from side to side, her hair blowing in the wind. He proceeded to follow her, but his phone rang out and disrupted him watching his wife leave him straddling behind.

"Hey, Baby Girl! Hold up." He called and grabbed his phone and groaned, answering it, he began to ran towards her. "Morgan?"

"We got a case, looks like a long one." Was all Emily said down the line, "So much for a weekend off eh?"

"Seems that way Prentiss, we gotta drop Clooney off and then we'll be in."

"Okay, Strauss is on board for this one." Was all she said in a low, flat tone and put the phone down.

Derek looked up at Penelope's face and she knew it was time to become the best Tech Kitten the BAU had to behold. "Work's calling." Derek said sadly and put his hand around her waist and began to walk towards the exit of the park.

"Sometimes I really hate work, now Clooney's going to miss out on finding his soul mate and Mamma's gonna be left behind to baby sit and sleep in a big ole bed alone."

Derek watched her lip curl into a pout, "You adorable you know that?" He asked her and as soon as she looked up at him he captured her lips in a fierce kiss and tilted her back a bit, keeping her secure in his arms and then he pulled up and looked at her, "And God I love you so much."

Penelope giggled, she loved it when he spoke with such conviction and truth and he plied her with kisses, she'd never felt more loved than she did when she was near Derek.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Getting into work on the sixth day Penelope was greeted with Strauss; she inwardly groaned and coughed violently as the thought projected outwardly.

"Morning Garcia, I was just checking up on how the case was coming from your end."

Penelope stalled herself calmly in front of Strauss, she clasped her hands to the cup and smile, "We've got searches run, I'm going to ring and see if there are any new leads, but Hotch was pretty sure they were onto who the Unsub was last night."

"Sounds good."

Penelope sneezed, "Sorry," she said as her sneeze erupted in a cough, "Is it okay if I get on with some work, Ma'am?"

Strauss rose an eyebrow at her and shot her an accusatory glare, "Should you be in if you're ill, Garcia?"

"I would go home, but the team needs me, it's a little dose of a cold, I'll be fine when I sit down." Penelope replied politely and waited to be dismissed before going to her office fully, she unlocked it and pushed her way in, she slumped onto the chair, turned her babies on and then dialled Derek's number.

"Is my wife in work?" Derek almost sing sang downed the phone at her.

"She sure is, Hot Stuff." Penelope spoke, her throat fighting against her, "any more developments?"

"How about we're about to clear up so we'll be on our way home soon?"

"That would be heaven." Penelope said and coughed hoarsely again.

"Hotch said to go home, Baby, he heard you and he's on the other side of the room." Derek told her softly, he knew she was coming down with something when she began to sound sluggish on the phone, when her voice began to sound pained and when she was not concentrating to her best ability. "I'll be home in about 8 hours; I wanna find you resting up."

"It's a cold."

He laughed, he knew it wasn't just a cold, "Go home hard head, Rossi's ringing Strauss, so I suggest you turn off the computers and get the hell out of there."

Penelope didn't get much more arguing fitted in between then and when Strauss came knocking and even as she left the building all she could think about was the fact that under all Strauss' body clearly housed a warm, living, beating heart.

It didn't take Penelope long to get home, get in, get Derek's clothes on and climb back into the one place her aching body had begged to be, she just wrapped up and closed her eyes, willing Derek to be home sooner or later, she felt the bed dip and looked at Clooney as he curled up with her.

He whimpered at her.

"We'll go look for you future wife later boy, for now your mine." She murmured and used him as a hot water body when the chills began to shake her body slightly.

Derek didn't hang around, as soon as his feet hit the ground he was running for the nearest SUV, he needed to be home and he needed to be home sooner rather than later. He drove fast, not manically, he knew if he got pulled he'd only be leaving his wife alone, and unattended to.

He saw his house come into view and he'd never seen a better sight, he swung up into their drive and rushed in, leaving his stuff in the trunk of the car, he wanted to be in and finding his baby girl.

He kicked his shoes off and ran up the days, missing the creaky ones; he went straight to the bed and looked for a moment as Penelope slept restlessly with a snoring Clooney next to her. Derek decided to sneak through to the bathroom, get a thermometer and then wake her up.

The moment he tried and his hand grazed her cheek he felt the heat on her and he sat gently down, "Baby Girl," he coerced her out of her sleep and gently she began to wake, "Gonna wake up for me Pen?" He asked her softly and her eyes opened, and he gave her a big smile. "How you feeling?"

"Don't ask." She groaned and closed her eyes as her voice weakened, and all she felt was his hands go her forehead before he popped the thermometer into her mouth and waited. She lifted her hands and got them to stay around her face, to cool her down some.

The thermometer sounded off and he looked at it and frowned immediately, he got up and went into the bathroom and stuck the bath on, filling it with cool water. He went back to her and crouched down.

"I wanna get your temperature down, Baby, so I'm gonna get you in the bath then some aspirin to help and then I'm gonna put you back to bed while I make Mamma Morgan's soup."

"Sounds good." She told him, in an almost delusional voice caused from the fever, he hadn't realised how affected she was until now, now that she was more awake. "Can I not have the bath later Handsome?" She asked him as he pulled the quilt down off of her.

"Na uh," he told her and before she could refuse more he stood in the bath, fully clothed, and lowered her down with him and sat holding her aching body, waiting for her to cool down. Derek just sat cradling her in the cool bath, soothing her aches and pains and waiting until her body felt less hot.

He heard a low cry and looked to see her crying, "Hey, hey, what's up?" He asked her, concern feeling her voice.

"Don't ever leave me." Penelope almost wheezed out, "I can't survive without you anymore; I can't have you leave me." He didn't know if it was her hormones talking, the sickness bug she had or even if she was having a down moment but he wasn't about to let it win.

What he didn't know was that at times she lived in a world of comparisons something that was getting fainter and fainter.

"I'm never leaving, what we have here is for life, I'll only leave when I'm told and I want the best reason possible as to why that would happen."

"It's not going to." Penelope mumbled sleepily, "I just miss you all the time, and I don't want you to leave me like Kevin did, I know you won't but..."

"It happened once, so what's different with it happening again?" He finished and she nodded, he just kissed her head gently, "how about we reflect on this in 40 years time when we're old and grey and watching over our great grandkids yeah?"

He didn't get a proper response, all he heard was Penelope's sore heavy breathing as she slept peacefully in his arms and he sat smiling, he loved her vulnerability at times, he gave him chance to reinforce why he'd never leave her.

Gave him a chance to help her fall deeper in love with him.

Once he'd gotten out of the tub and gotten her dressed in pyjamas and settled again he went down stairs to get the soup on he found Clooney sticking by him, trying to his attention.

"Lemme cook, boy, mamma needs to get better." He told the dog but he refused to give up and got Derek to turn around and the moment he did he had to laugh.

There laid out were potential 'friends' for Clooney, one in particular had a gold star on and the words, _I think we've sorted list number three, Handsome, the son's really smitten_.

He looked at the picture closer, and smirked, "she looks a keeper."

All he got was a bark and then Clooney left him to go back upstairs to Penelope, leaving Derek to do what he needed to help Penelope downstairs.

In that moment Derek realised not only was he showing Penelope another reason to love him more, but he was really going to shine through the best husband ever.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** Taken me a while to update, but there you go guys! I can't say when I'll get another update, so hold on and be patience =)**

**Who wants to go on a MG holiday?**


	11. City Of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've totally lost the plot on this one since my laptop broke! =\**

**However, I had most of his written and a song came on my iPod shuffle and BAM completed! **

**Another rated M! Enjoy! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Stepping off the plane the pair were welcomed with sheer glorious sun, a sure sign they were in a different country, with a difference of temperature and heat, and they were both more than happy to be there.

"Mmm, Paris, oh how I missed you." Penelope mused as she stepped out into the sun, she then looked up at Derek, "J'adore mon Mari."

That awarded her a beaming smile as she felt his arm float around her back and hook onto her hip. He remained that way until they managed to catch a taxi and he was so happy to have Penelope with him who could speak the local lingo so sexily fluent.

Penelope grabbed his hand and looked at him, and he could see the sheer build up to something.

"I was thinking..."

"Dangerous," he cut in, and she smacked him lightly on the arm, and he laughed.

"When we go to Australia, we can kidnap us a kangaroo, call it a friend for Clooney," she watched him as he began to laugh, "we can name it Kanga, and get another called Roo."

Derek just leant over and kissed the idea off of her lips, "you, my lovely wife, are a crazy lady." He told her as he kept their lips near touching.

"One that you love."

"Oh, I do, do I?" He asked her, "Hmm, what makes you say that then Baby Girl?" He asked her and she giggled, "Well?"

"Nookie." She muttered to him and burst out laughing loudly as Penelope tried her hardest to calm herself from the impending laughter bubbling in her chest. _Nookie_, was what she called their down time when it turned hot and steamy, it was a different thing entirely from normal, or what you could call normal, sex.

"Shame no nookie's going to be happening out here."

"You sound so sure, handsome," she told him as she sat up and looked out of the window at the passing sights as they drove towards their hotel.

When they arrived and got themselves checked in, Penelope was ambushed with kisses, her skin sizzling as each one was laid out on her and she lost her senses as ever, she let Derek ravish for a bit longer before letting him get his way with her fully.

He literally peeled her clothes off and allowed his finger tips to trace the lines and contours of her curves, allowed him to circle her nipples, arousing them before slipping his hand down her body and tingling her clit, she enjoyed his teasing up to a point, but something with Derek that amused her endlessly was that he always knew the perfect time to stop and give her what her body was begging for.

That was something no one else was able to do. Only one man knew how she worked, how her mind worked, and that was Derek and always would be.

It wasn't until the sun had set and they were basking in the now moonlight that they realised they were hungry, but for tonight room service was their agenda and tomorrow would bring the real fun.

Penelope had one idea already, one that would leave Derek's mouth watering, one that she was more than willing to keep a secret until the time was ready.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The next day she found herself posing for a photo directly in front of the Eiffel Tower, she had to admit, when she was little she always imagined standing here for the first time with the love of her life and here she was, with him, the tower itself walking distance behind them.

"C'mon, Baby Girl, I can see you're eager to go up there." He told her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards it, he wouldn't admit it but this was the perfect place for him to be with the woman he loved and he never even enticed the idea before.

Neither led the way, they both made it to the top together and both stood and took in the exhilarating freedom of looking across Paris. Penelope threaded her arms around Derek and held him as she stared in awe; this was everything she dreamt of it being and more.

Derek kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close to him and took in the breath taking view. "I love you, Penelope." He whispered to her as he felt overwhelmed, it was every and more. He was feeling utterly overrun with emotions and he had no idea why it was so overwhelming, but he didn't care, he would enjoy the feelings.

When they made it down they went and became pure tourists, something neither had done in years, not with their work schedules, but it was well over due and now they could tell that they needed it. They were slowly unwinding and they deemed being in Paris as a honeymoon, it wasn't called the City of Love for nothing. However, they guessed that going to Italy, Venice and London on a travelling trip would make their honeymoon better than any other.

Later that night they sat in the Moulin Rouge and Penelope watched the perfect skinny women dance in their can-can dresses and didn't feel inferior at all by their perfect figures, Derek was getting what he wanted and craved and that satisfied.

Why should she worry when she was the woman on his arm and none of them?

Pure fact was, was that she'd made Derek something he'd been adamant he'd never be. A married, child wanting, all nine yards kind of guy and he was lapping up every moment of it.

Penelope found that accomplishment in itself.

She licked her lips in glee, and crossed her leg over the other sexually and then stroked his hand and winked and he got the idea, and pulled her up and they left as soon as they could.

Taking her straight back to the hotel room for some privacy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was pacing, he had no idea where Penelope was and he was scared she was lost in Paris, on her own; they were running out of time, they needed to pack and be ready to leave the next day, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He was trying not to panic, but he couldn't help it. Scenarios were running through his mind like wild fire.

He went downstairs and went out searching, not seeing Penelope sneak passed, she'd ignored her phone, guiltily at that as well. She wanted to reassure him, make her realise that she was fine and still close by, but she also wanted to show her man a real Paris given night of love.

So she went up to their room and set up, got ready and text him to tell her she was in the room and worried because she couldn't find him. It didn't take him long to come into the room in a rush and then stall, his mouth gawping as she lay on the bed in nothing but heels and French lingerie.

"Bonjour, Vous Dieu."

Derek gulped; he was in for something pleasurable.

Low music, a half naked wife, and a hell of a lot of privacy.

_**Boy I will be you're sexy silk.**_

_**Wrap me around, round, round, round.**_

_**I'll be your pussycat licking your milk right now, down, down, down.**_

He didn't have chance to move as Penelope sat up slowly, the silk on her moving, revealing French knickers; lacy and divine. He could feel the effect and he wasn't even near touching any of it yet.

If this was what Penelope went missing for, he wished she'd do it more.

Penelope stood and slowly prowled towards him, he watched her breasts as they bounced in the cups of her nightie, he shook his head, that was no nightie she was wearing. It was sheer and made of pure silk and lace and lacking the support to sleep in.

He missed Penelope's last steps across the room as she caught up to him and began to run her hands over his body, kissing him heavily, luring him in, capturing him in her love and want.

_**Oh a kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)**_

_**You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)**_

_**But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't ohhhahahahah.**_

_**Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!**_

_**Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin.**_

_**I got buuutterflies within.**_

_**Ohhhhh! I think I like you.**_

Penelope didn't have anything meticulously planned out for this, she was just playing it in the moment, on the whim, she knew she was going to give Derek Morgan his best night ever and she knew she couldn't ask on any other help apart from what she had to offer.

And what she had to offer just happened to be Derek's kryptonite.

"Pen..." He was cut off with a kiss and the ecstasy as she got into his trousers.

"Shh." She told him between each new kiss, she was seducing him just right, weakening him bit by bit. "Trust me?"

"Always." He said as his inner alpha male came out to play and he began to play back, allowing Penelope the most dominance seeing as she was the instigator.

_**Will you be my medicine man?**_

_**Put your hand on my chest feel the bump, bump, bump, bump.**_

_**Will you be my sugar rush? **_

_**Make me get high with just one touch.**_

_**A kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)**_

_**You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)**_

_**But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't woahhhohhhooooahhhhh!**_

Penelope pulled him towards their bed, pulling his top off of him, feeling the heat of his skin on hers, she felt his hands go up and under the lace, running across her bare skin, tantalising her, urging her for more. She pushed him down and pulled his jeans off, she then climbed on when she was fully satisfied with him being perfectly ready.

She kissed his chest, letting her unruly hair fall over him as she made work of her plan. She lowered herself more, continually kissing him to awaken his already aroused body.

Although, Derek didn't know how ready he was until she pulled off of him entirely, looked down at him and then bent down. He felt her tongue on the tip of his penis, felt the familiar feel of her as she sucked and he just lay there in pure, God given heaven. If he died now he'd be a happy man.

Penelope soon crawled up his body again and looked down at him as she licked her moist ruby lips, she then kissed his lips hard and he reached up and pulled down on the thin lace knickers to get her free and ready for his turn on this escapade.

She willingly obliged to him.

He then threw the knickers and reached up for the silk ribbons that kept her 'nightie' in place, he undid it and let the material fall perfectly from her, watching her become fully naked for him.

_**Now let's play a little game. (Woahhhh!)**_

_**Close your eyes and count to five. (One, Two, Three!)**_

_**Open your mouth for me sugar. (Yeah mhm come on!)**_

_**Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right. **_

_**Wooaaahhhhhhh!**_

_**Yeah I can feel it baby can you?**_

_**Ohhhh, oahhhhhhhhhh.**_

"_Damn_." Derek breathed as he felt her slide on comfortably and perfectly, she just continued to kiss him, keeping the pace up and then he felt her begin to work her magic as she moved up and down on top of him and then his alpha maleness kicked in fully and unforgiving as he pulled her down and rolled her over onto her back, and began to work the magic she had started to conjure.

He thrust into her harder and faster, hitting her on point each time, hearing her ever mounting moans as she readied to hit her orgasmic high, he leant down lower, his panting breath hitting her as he sped up as he felt himself getting closer to cum.

And he heard her moan his name as he came completely and began to slow some.

As they both came down from their orgasmic high he kissed her lily white skin, readying for round two.

He was too aroused to go to sleep now.

_**Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!**_

_**Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin.**_

_**I got buuutterflies within.**_

_**Ohhhhh! I think I love you.**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** Song: Jessica Cornish – Sexy Silk**

**Well this wasn't the plan, but the song was just too good to pass up! **

**Sorry again for the delay! But I hoped you enjoyed! =) **

**Lemme know! **


	12. Effects of Casa di Giulietta

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**A/N: **_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_So sorry for wait! My muse completely dried up and what with "My Bodyguard, Mine", I wanted that posted to sit with the episode =) _

_But I'm hoping, not praying to get somewhere with this now! Let's see eh? _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I think the sun's agreeing with you, Princess," Derek said as he and Penelope walked along the busy Italian road, "I don't know about the sun, but you're sure glowing."

"Makes a change from the way I'm feeling," Penelope told him as she stayed wrapped around his arm, if there was one thing she liked about being in Italy more than actually being there itself; it was that Derek was even more sensual with her in public.

She thought she had it tough with the French, the Italian men were gorgeous, except she didn't find herself in the least bit bothered, she was, after all, a very happily married woman and she wanted to remain that way for as long as possible.

"You still feeling off?" Derek asked her worriedly, "I mean we can go back to the hotel 'til you're feeling better at least."

"I'm out now, Handsome, plus, we're nearly there."

"Nearly where exactly?" He asked her, she'd kept him in the dark.

She smiled and laid her head against his arm, their hands remaining intertwined, "Nearly where true love lives." She told him and said nothing else.

"That's all I'm gonna get right?" He asked her amused.

"So is," she told him and then guided him the rest of the way.

Making it to an archway, she halted, turned to face him with a large smile on her sun kissed skin, he thought she looked adorable with a sun glow to her, she thought she looked burnt. Yet she conceded that it didn't matter if she woke up purple one morning, or green liked she'd been getting up lately, he'd love her whatever.

"We're here."

Derek looked up, eyed the archway and then looked at her, "where's here?"

Penelope smirked, "At the Casa di Guilietta, Stud." She said and grabbed his hand, taking precedence to show him what she meant, "this is apparently the old home of the Capulet's."

Derek laughed a little, "as in the Romeo and Juliet Capulet's?"

"Them exactly." She told him and then stopped midway through, turned to face a wall; it was busy, but it didn't take away the immense beauty of what was in front of him, "legend has it that people write the names of their loved ones, or longed for loves for Juliet's help." She then pointed down the rest of the archway, "and the real magic happens down there."

"The real magic?" He questioned her sceptically. "Uh huh."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "you have no passion," she teased and released hid hand to rummage through her back, she pulled out a pen, "you tell me you don't believe me when something good happens to us, okay, Handsome?"

Derek rose his eyebrows slightly confused as he watched her find a space in the masses of the people and begin to write on whatever available space she could find. He just kept his eyes on her as he stood stationary in the passing crowd.

Penelope slowly rose and turned with the pen lid in her mouth; she pulled it out, put it on the pen and went to him with a little smile, "we're on there for life now."

"What did you write, Baby?"

"Go look Hubby, I'll wait." She instructed and giggled a little as he rushed to the spot she had stood in.

_**DM + PM = Amore Eterno**_

He felt boggled, he didn't know she knew Italian, but he had to smile, the little love heart on the end was a perfect Penelope touch. He stood upright and prowled his way back to her, his arms lacing around her in ease and he pulled her up a little to kiss.

"Amore eterno eh?" He asked her quizzically.

"Well, I want eternal love with you, don't you?" She asked with a grin full of lust, this place, and the aftermath of Paris was just playing with her sex drive.

So much romance in huge doses was being her ultimate best friend. She was more than little electrified with it all, and she showed Derek regularly throughout the day just how romantic she was feeling.

And he willingly reciprocated.

"Oh, I want more than eternity." He said and kissed her in the middle of all the tourists, some looking, some commenting, some ignoring them completely, but it didn't matter; the pair were in their own little world together.

Pulling away Penelope looked at him lazily, "Per semptre il mio, Adone." She whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

"I love it when you use that foreign tongue." He teased her.

Penelope laughed whole heartedly at that, "I bet you'd like me to use it elsewhere." She teased, winked and dragged him to the end of the archway and out into a courtyard.

"Now what's this?"

"Juliet's balcony," Penelope pointed out, he saw the balcony and under it the wall covering in paper, all sizes and colours, "it's more for those seeking true love, they write a letter to Juliet, asking her to help them and she helps, but I thought seeing as I've found my true love, I'd just bring him here."

"To show off to all the lonely heart articles?"

Penelope looked at him before giggling, "I was tempted to come here and be a lonely heart article, Handsome. So don't judge."

"Never!" He defended, his hand going to his heart, "now what's the bronze chick all about."

"Statue of Juliet, you touch her chest, where it's worn and you get good fortune." She taught him and then went and joined the little queue of women, she looked at him, and smiled brightly, and he went and stood with her as she waited her turn.

"You think we need it?" He asked her in whisper.

"I think we have bucket loads, my hunk of burning love, but a little more never hurt."

Derek held her hand as she stepped up on the ledge and touched the worn place on the statue and then helped her down, but felt her stumble.

"Whoa, Baby Girl, you okay there?" He asked her as he gripped her and helped her steady her, "we've not even started drinking yet." He joked but realised something wasn't right.

He guided her slowly to a stone bench and sat her down, "Pen?"

"I really don't feel great all of a sudden," she told him as she laid her head on his arm, completely spent all of a sudden.

He remained silently, his hand running over her back, waiting for her to say she felt okay to move, but it didn't happen quite as fast as he expected, he was still there 30 minutes later.

"We're gonna need to get you back to the hotel."

"Not just yet."

"We can't just stay here, P, you need to be seen to." That got him an immediate groan of disapproval, "you can't keep feeling sick and getting stomach aches like you have," he told her, "and you can't leave it now you're like this."

"I just need to sleep it off."

Derek didn't argue as she began to move and the moment he saw her face he noticed just how pale and drawn her features had become, now his worry spiked. He shook his head, but he had to allow her one more chance before he took over and it was a small chance she had. He'd let her sleep and if she woke up the same or had another turn then that was it; he was calling in a doctor.

It was slow getting back, he didn't want to rush her, and he kept making sure she was okay; even stopping to buy some water for her, he had never felt happier than when he saw their grand hotel come into sight.

"We're nearly there."

"I see, Handsome," she spoke a little clearer, and he thought that maybe she was a little dehydrated, that and suffering a little sun stroke.

Derek could've quite happily picked her up and ran with her to their room, but then he thought she might end up throwing up from the motion and so let her go at her own steady pace and the moment they were in the room, she was on the bed curled up in a near ball and asleep.

The instance in which it all happened worried him and he didn't know if she'd passed out or if she was just that tired that sleep claimed her.

He grabbed his phone, not caring about the time differences, he needed his mom for advice, he didn't want to be left to deal with this all the while Penelope slept.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma," he breathed down, feeling better already.

"Hey Baby, how's the trip?"

Derek breathed out heavily, "erm, it's been good but I think there's something wrong with Pen. She's been getting sick easily, and well, we've just got back and she had the worse turn ever, Ma, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"I'm thinking that's the best route, we just got back in and she's already fast asleep. I'm really worried."

"Is it just sickness she's getting?"

"Keeps going to the toilet a lot, stomach cramps, dizzy spells, and she's really tired, it just keeps hitting her." Derek confided, "I just needed to off load on someone."

His mom understood immediately, "Derek, get her a doctor or something, that's the only way."

"Got any idea what it could be?"

He heard the silence, "from what you've told me, if she's got a bit of fever, then I'd say a bladder infection, it's common, but it will make her feel horrible and really ill until she gets antibiotics. She'll just need to rest it up."

"We leave for London tomorrow; she's going to be on the go."

"You might need to cut it short, or spend a little while longer in Italy." Fran advised her son concerned, "Travelling all over the place is not going to help her."

"I get that, but this is Pen, you know her as well as me now, Mom, she's not going to take it lightly."

"Well she's going to have to listen."

"Right I'm gonna let her have a little while longer and then call the hotel doctor up and then we'll go from there."

"Okay, you keep me updated."

"You'll be my first port of call." Derek said with an easy smile, he felt a million times better now.

He ended the call and decided to go and have a sleep, keep Penelope with him while she was comfortable and the moment her cheek hit his arm he felt the hit and his decision was final.

She was seeing a doctor.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I didn't ask for this sorta love," Penelope mumbled as she woke up to Derek calling reception for a doctor.

She knew he was worried, especially as she felt another wave of nausea and woke up fully. She just lay still and listened to Derek's voice as she tried to calm herself. It didn't work and she didn't feel any relaxation when the doctor finally made it up and he spoke barely any English at all.

He ended up motioning to Penelope's stomach, before he grabbed his phone and dialled a number, "_hopital_." He told them in his thick Italian accent and Derek sat with Penelope.

"Would've thought you'd get a better speaking doctor."

"He's doing a good enough job." Penelope said as she laid against Derek again, and closed her eyes. "Tell him we'll get a taxi, I am not going in an ambulance."

"Too late," he told her as he picked out random rooms from the doctor's conversation and he heard Penelope groan a little. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he didn't lie; hours later after multiple tests and examinations he was still there, hand in hers, body close, still talking away. Doing everything in his power to keep her completely calm.

It worked until the doctor walked in and Penelope pushed herself up shakily, her hands getting clammy, her grip tightening. She felt Derek give her hand a squeeze and she knew whatever they were together with it.

"I have good news," the doctor said with a bright smile, his accent just a hint, his English clear, "you're dehydrated which is making you're nausea and fatigue worse, but the main cause is that you're pregnant."

Penelope's breathing stopped altogether in that instance.

So did Derek's.

"I'll arrange a scan and we'll discharge you on the advice that you rest for a couple of days and keep yourself hydrated as much as possible." He told Penelope, his smile still intact. "I'll go arrange the paperwork and the scan, and congratulations the pair of you."

He then left and Penelope slowly moved to look at Derek who was beaming with happiness, "we did it," she whispered.

"Oh hell yeah, Goddess!" He said and wrapped his arms around her fully, before kissing her, "we finally nailed that number on the list."

"You sure nailed me too," Penelope spoke, her voice still rendered quiet with shock. "Derek..." She started.

His laughter at her comment died instantly, "What's up? You feeling sick again?"

"That's a given," she muttered lightly and smiled, "I just want to go home." She told him and her shoulders slumped, "I know we have all this holiday planned and we still have a couple of other places, but I just want to go home and..."

"Don't fret, I can arrange that, plus, maybe when our baby's old enough, we can make the rest of the trip a family holiday."

Penelope smiled, her eyes watering quickly, "a family holiday, I like the idea of it already."

"Count it as done." He said and then kissed her again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_ Sorry again for the delay... but was it worth it? Lol _

_Translations:_

_Amore eterno – Eternal love_

_Per semptre il mio, Adone – Forever mine, Adonis_


	13. Doctor's Best Medicines

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**A/N: **_Prompt: Jay Sean ft Nicki Minaj -2012 (It Ain't The End)_

_I'm so bad! Or well my muse is! But we are closer to the end of that list now! So it's all straight and narrow L.O.V.E from here on out! Woo to a HEA! =)_

_That's a promise! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek sat out in the morning sun watching Penelope asleep across the room in the large bed, she barely moved, she just slept calmly, peacefully and he loved it. He didn't care about being in Italy, or that they still had to wait another day to get a flight home, all that concerned him was that Penelope was pregnant with his child, his first child at that and he found that he continually fell in love with his wife daily.

His family lay in the big, luxurious bed that was in front of him and his heart swelled at the idea.

One thing that did worry him was that Penelope needed to rest and get herself on top again, after seeing how ill she'd gotten from just getting dehydrated he was setting out to buck up her health and get her back home feeling the best she had in a while .

He looked out at their view from their balcony and took in its beauty, everything to him had a higher level of beauty to it, the sun shone a little brighter, the grass a little greener, the sky a brighter blue and Penelope was even more beautiful than he ever thought possible.

Derek Morgan was a very happy man with life, something he never thought he'd ever feel. He was married to the most wonderful woman, a woman he was proud to have on his arm and a woman he loved to call Mrs Morgan.

He heard ruffling and looked up to see Penelope pulling his pillow down and hugging it under her head as her legs came up, her position remaining very foetal and protective and he smiled, she was waking up, this was always the routine when he watched her.

So he stayed seated on the balcony in just his boxers and kept his attention trained on her. He couldn't help but smile a little more as he watched her hand come up to rub her eyes before she sat up slowly, her feet helping to pull the sheet down to her feet.

"Good Morning Mrs Morgan," he called out, his leg coming up so his legs were crossed, his right ankle on his left knee.

Penelope smiled, "I'll show you a good morning, Mr Morgan." She told him back as she woke up more and her eyes looked at him on the bright white area. "Why aren't you here?" She asked and patted the mattress on his side.

"Because I have a compulsive hobby."

Penelope slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, getting off to close the space between them, "what hobby's that and why don't I know about it?"

Derek looked up at her as she stood in the doorway; her eyes squinted with the direct sunlight hitting her eyes.

"The rare watching of a baby girl."

Penelope laughed at him, "you're a silly man Derek Morgan." She told him as she sat opposite him.

"That you love more than anything else in your life."

Penelope looked at him, a smile growing on her face, "you're in competition with our unborn baby now."

Derek's face lit up once more, he loved hearing that, "Oh, that's easy competition that is." He said to her confidently, "me and bubba love our mamma already, it's a joint business we share."

Penelope laughed and reached for his cup of coffee.

"Should you be drinking that?" He asked her and he looked up at her to see her pull a face.

"Are you really gonna deny me?"

Derek smirked, "now that is a challenge."

Penelope nodded contently, sat back and brought the cup up to her lips, the smell of it churned her stomach so she just put it straight back down and pushed it, giving it back to him.

"Admitted defeat, I think if I get that any nearer my stomach I will throw up."

"Aw poor baby." Derek said with a forced pout.

Penelope stuck her tongue out, "you're supposed to be looking after me, I'm not a well mamma remember."

Derek stood up and went over to her, a grin full of lust and want, "well then I better show you my best prescribed medication then eh?"He asked as he pulled her up.

"Oh Dr Morgan, you know how to make a girl feel so much better."

"Well let's get you a hundred percent." He said and kissed her with burning passion, "believe me I'm gonna show you just how good my medicine is."

Penelope got lost in kisses moments later.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I just wanna be home now," Penelope as she turned restlessly in her first class seat nearly 3 hours into the flight, it was dark out and she was finding it hard to get to sleep

"We'll be home, just think how horrible this would be in coach, Baby Girl, we can say we travelled to London, to Paris, and to the place we found out we were making a family in first class."

"But first class doesn't pass time any quicker." She whined and he just continued to laugh at her. "I want our home, our dog, and I wanna tell your mom that she's finally get a grandbaby off her son."

Derek groaned softly as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we talked a lot about it," she said as her eyes closed with tiredness and she smiled, "you've made me a very happy girl, Handsome."

"It works both ways, sweet thing, believe me it does and we still need to finish that list." He pointed out as he watched her fall asleep, he knew she'd do this, once she was settled, he knew she would be out like a light soon after.

"We got like 6 months to finish it off; I think we can handle it." She optimised.

"I think we can too, I love you Baby Girl."

"I think we've got the last 3 nailed daily, Sugar." Penelope commented as she into the pillow a little more, "love you more." She said and finally gave in with a smile on her face and fell asleep.

Derek watched, waiting for her to speak up just in case before he closed his eyes and went to sleep himself, his hand loosely laced in hers.

When he woke up he saw her seat empty, the light still on, shutters down on the windows, he looked at his watched, he had been asleep for nearly 5 hours, meaning that they were nearer home now.

Or well 3 more hours at least.

He looked up and saw Penelope coming back, closing the door to the bathroom slowly and quietly and then coming back.

"Hey Handsome," she whispered, aware of the other passengers.

"You okay?" He asked her while she quickly slipped down.

She nodded, "if it's not morning sickness, then it's constant peeing." She said and smiled even with her flushed complexion, the one thing that told him it wasn't the latter she'd just endured. "All worth the rough and tumble."

"You know it will be." He agreed and got up to grab her back, he then got the pills she'd been given temporarily until she got to see her own doctor back home. He handed them to her and put the bag back up in the over head compartment, "you know, if you're up for it, we should slip into work, we'll be there just before the guys come in and we could, you know..."

"Join the mile high club first?" Penelope asked him with a teasing smile as she sat forward a little, her behaviour eager.

Derek couldn't argue with what she was offering and slipped away casually moments later.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Party Like, Like It's 2012 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_ Little bit of fun for them there... love, love, love is the key message in this story now =) _

_Sorry again for the delay! _


End file.
